Tour em Smallville
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Algumas meninas malucas, uma pequena cidade, muita confusão. Elementos que combinados podem colocar Smallville de cabeça para baixo.
1. Capitulo 1

Autora: Lois Lane Resumo: Algumas meninas malucas, uma pequena cidade, muita confusão. Elementos que combinados podem colocar Smallville de cabeça para baixo. Classificação: Livre. Loucura total. Tem que ser Clois.

--------------------------------------------------------

O ônibus ia cortando a estrada enquanto o grupo de meninas iam tagarelando e não parando de falar loucuras desde Metropolis: - Affe! Nem acredito que estamos quase chegando, economizamos todo nosso dinheiro para chegar aqui, tem que ser bom esse negócio, se não for eu reclamo no PROCOM. – Fala Lois toda animadinha. - E meu bumbum já está quadrado depois de tantas horas de viagem. – Reclama a Re-lane. - O meu também. – Fala a sucinta LK que estava sentada no fim do ônibus junto com as meninas. - Ai gente! Estou me sentindo a Priscila – Rainha do Deserto nesse ônibus metálico e antigo. – Brinca a surtada da Emma. - Eu tive até a idéia de fazer uma fic muito boa com agente. O que acham? – Pergunta Leanna toda animada. - Ebaaa! Adorei a idéia, me coloca casando com o Tom Welling, por favor! Diz que sim! Deixa de ser má! Vamos lá! Seja bacana! – A louca da Aline pulava como uma criança em cima da poltrona. - Não sei por que vocês falam tanto dele, ele é novinho demais, bonitinho, mas novo! – Reclama Lois. - Você sabe o que é homem Lois? – Pergunta Emma curiosa. - Não pergunta isso para ela por que tenho até medo da resposta. – Leanna fala cheia de receio. - Ela é maluca. – A reposta curta e grossa da sucinta LK. - Depois ainda tem a cara de pau de me chamar de maluca! Se duvidar ela é mais maluca que eu. – Reclama Aline. - Meninas, vocês parecem que estão mais loucas que o normal. – Re-Lane tenta coordenar a confusão. - A culpa não é minha e a Aline é maluca, troca de gosto de homem como troca de roupa. – Reclama a Lois. - Olha só quem fala, primeiro era fã e louca pelo David Duchovny, aquele, o Mulder de Arquivo X, depois achava tudo de bom o Viggo Mortensen, o Aragorn de Senhor dos Anéis, e agora eu sei que no fundo ela acha o Tom Welling um tesão. – Fala Aline se defendendo. - Bem, gosto ninguém discute, cada um com o seu...Mas que o Tom é uma gracinha até a LK concorda. – Emma tenta dar fim a confusão. LK balança a cabeça afirmativa, toda feliz com o olhar sonhador. - Essa viagem começou confusa desde o aeroporto, e pelo jeito promete...Isso que dá unir várias doidas em um passeio só...Desde quando muita mulher junto deu certo. – Leanna comenta. - Smallville! – Grita Re-Lane empolgada. - Como? – As garotas perguntam as outras garotas sem entender. - Chegamos em Smallville, olha a placa! – Re-Lane aponta a placa. Toda as meninas brigam por um espaço na janela, e ao ver a cidade no horizonte todas fazem juntas um coral de: - Ohhhhhhhh! Quer dizer, nem todas, Lois meio entediada fala: - Que emoção! Bem-vinda ao meio do mato! 


	2. Capitulo 2

- Suas loucas, onde vocês estão com a cabeça de tomar café no meio desse calor e nesse sol? Aloooow! Estamos no Kansas! - Fala Re Lane tentando trazer as transloucadas para o mundo real. - Não adianta, eu já disse! Já cansei! Essas garotas estão surtadas...Na verdade eu que estou surtada por estar no meio dessa loucura toda! - Reclama Lois, se abanando, sentindo o calor tirar o ar dos pulmões - Quando terminar o surto psicótico de vocês me avisem por favor! Eu disse que era para vocês não ignorarem aquele remédio controlado, aquele tarja preta que o médico receitou. - Não é surto, é que este é o único local, esse tal de Talon é o único local visitavel. - Comenta Emma lendo uma folha de papel pequena que era o famoso Guia da Cidade. - E o guia só fala que o café é bom. Como temos que fugir de problemas com o estômago, não se arriscar. - Comenta Aline toda empolgada. - Sim, então vamos entrar na dieta do café? - Pergunta Leanna curiosa com a parte prática. - Gente, estamos viajando, se quer conforto fica em casa ou acerta a Mega Sena. - LK trás todo mundo para o mundo real. - Olha pelo lado bom, já entraremos para os costumes locais. - Fala Lois enquanto olha em volta. - Por que sinceramente, se acham estranho tomar café nesse sol senegalês, imagina andar como eles com toda essa roupa, com camiseta e camisa por cima, as garotas usando casaco jeans. Esse pessoal acha que mora na Sibéria. Depois de um longo debate elas entram no Talon e conseguem uma mesa, enquanto estavam falando como uma gralha a garçonete se aproxima com um falso sorriso no rosto: - O que desejam? - Pergunta também com uma voz falsamente agradável. - Seis cafés. - Responde o coral de vozes afinadas. - Que ótimo. Quem dera se todos os clientes fossem assim. - Alegres? - Pergunta Aline feliz. - Afinados? - Pergunta Emma. - Não, queria dizer simples. - Sorri agradecida e falando antes que as loucas comecem a perguntar. - Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. - Olha Lois, ela se chama Lois. - Comenta Leanna. - Ah você se chama Lois também? - Pergunta a garçonete curiosa. - Sim, Lois Lane. - Responde Lois solicita. - Estranho, eu também me chamo Lois Lane. - Só que me faltava, vim para o meio do mato achar um nome parecido com o meu. - Reclama Lois revirando os olhos. - Você lê pensamentos? - Pergunta Lois Lane impressionada. Até que fala. - Bem, estão me chamando. Eu tenho que ir, já trago o café. - Que loucura! Coisa mais esquisita! - Comenta LK. - Isso daria uma excelente história. Essa viagem está tão inspiradora. - Fala Leanna empolgada. - Essa cidade é inspiradora! Olha o Deus que acabou de entrar no local! - Fala Re Lane empolgadissima. - Gente! Ele é a cara do Tom Welling! - Fala Aline babona. - Agora a cidade ficou legal, mas só falta me dizer que só tem esse na cidade. - Fala LK. - Poxa LK, tem que lembrar desse detalhezinho? - Emma fala com uma voz falsamente chateada. - Se não sabe brincar, não brinca. - Que bumbum bonitinho! Cabe certinho na mão! - Comenta Lois olhando, ou melhor, secando o pobre com um olhar faminto. - Lois! - As outras garotas repreendem. - Eu estava falando alto o que todas estavam pensando...Se bem que tem algumas que estavam pensando em detalhes bem mais apimentados. - A mão dele é grande. - Fala Aline sem se tocar. - Eu não disse! - Fala Lois se defendendo. - E daí? A Aline disse isso por que quem tem mão grande tem...tem...tem sunga grande. - LK tenta salvar a amiga. - Meninas, contenham-se, o rapaz vai ficar com vergonha. - Fala Re Lane calmamente - Vamos disfarçar. - Ele já está vermelho. - Comenta Leanna. - Vou oferecer uma pá para ele se enterrar. - Comenta Lois. - Ele acha que somos taradas. - Diz Emma rindo. - Ele tem certeza que somos taradas. - Termina Aline. - E o pior de tudo é que ele não está enganado. - Comenta Re Lane. - Que bom! - Fala LK pensativa. - Como? - As outras 5 garotas perguntam. - Ele! Ele é bom! Ou melhor, tudo de bom! - Fala LK com um olhar sonhador. Seguindo LK, as outras meninas olharam para o balcão toda sonhadora. Enquanto Clark Kent ficava todo desconcertado, olhando para a xícara de café. - É Smallville, pelo jeito você ganhou um fã clube! - Brinca Lois, só para deixar ele mais sem graça. - Clark, você não precisa ficar tão vermelho, meu filho. - Martha comenta de forma maternal. - Que nada, Sra. Kent! Ele está uma gracinha! - Lois continua brincando com Clark. - Obrigada pelo apoio das duas! - Fala Clark todo sem graça. 


	3. Capitulo 3

As meninas já tinham bebido muitas rodadas de café, e o nível de observação estava tão alto que elas já estavam traçando possibilidades. - Eu acho que ela é afim dele. - LK emite sua opinião. - Só que o imbecil nem se toca disso. - Eu acho que ele é afim dela. - Fala Re Lane - E a anta da garota não nota isso. - Eu já tenho uma opinião completamente diferente, eu acho que um é afim do outro mais tem medo de admitir. - Opina Emma Lara. - Na verdade um é afim do outro e nem sabe. - Fala Lois da sua posição largadona. - Tá todo mundo enganado, na verdade todo mundo tá em parte certo, só alguém com a sensibilidade que eu tenho pode ver o quadro todo. - Fala Leanna se sentindo um máximo por resolver o mistério. - O pior que ela sempre acerta, então nem me bato mais...Fala Leanna. - Aline olha para ela já entediada, por que ela sempre resolvia os mistérios, mas também com aquela imaginação toda. - Bem, o negocio é o seguinte, ela é afim dele, mas não quer admitir e nem se quer ver, e ele é afim dela, mas também não quer dar o braço a torcer e nem ver. Por isso eles ficam trocando aqueles olhares implicantes, pois para se manter afastado um do outro é só brigando mesmo, só que aquela senhora, que pelo jeito é a mãe de um dos dois dá seu apoio, mas não é de cara, logo isso quer dizer que o negocio não vai para frente por que tem alguém empatando. - Leanna explica de forma simples e rápida. - Como ele é um gatão só deve ter namorada. - Fala Aline bem alto toda empolgada, afinal, tinha resolvido um mistério. Olhares espantados vieram do balcão. - Shiiiiiiiiii - As outras falam para amiga empolgada notando os olhares do balcão. - Não quer contar para ele nossa teoria Aline? - Censura Lois. - Talvez ele possa dizer até que não deu para ele ouvir direito teu grito. - Fala Emma se segurando para não beliscar a louca. - Eu já disse para cortar o suprimento de café dela. - Fala LK que antes de beber outro gole fala - Se eu estou até mais falante, imagina a Aline que é uma matraca. - Ei! Sim...O que vamos fazer com toda essa informação? - Pergunta Re Lane interessada. - Lá sei...Agente só tava fofocando, desde quando fofoca é util? - Dá de ombros a Leanna. - Eu acho que agente devia ajudar os dois, olha como o olhar deles é tão fofo. - Fala Aline toda babona. - Num é melhor fazer um plano para ele casar comigo? - Pergunta Emma interessada. - Ei! Menos Emminha! Vou cortar seu café, não sonha! - Fala Re Lane rindo do surto da Emma. - Apresenta para ela aquele careca do jornal que nós vimos, ele mora por aqui. - LK da a idéia. - Do jeito que a Emma tá com esse fogo todo, até o careca vai! - Brinca Lois. - É, mas o que vamos fazer agora? Por onde começar o plano? - Pergunta Leanna já pensando em algo. - Xiiiiiiiii - Fala as outras cinco começando a pensar. Enquanto isso no balcão. - É Smallville, suas fãs vão ter overdose de café, pelo jeito enquanto você não sair daqui elas vão beber café. - Comenta Lois Lane. - Lois, você não tem mesa para servir? - Pergunta Clark meio impaciente. - E perder você com essa cara de ema procurando o buraco para se enterrar, nunca! - Ela fala com um sorriso bem sacana. - Minha mãe não vai gostar de ver você fingindo estar desocupada. - Ele tenta outro argumento. - Ela está lá dentro cuidando das tortas. - Lois sorri satisfeita. - Você me ama não é? - Ele pergunta irônico. - Mais do que aquelas loucas com toda certeza que não, elas estão até querendo saber se tem namorada. - Ela vê que as garotas estão chamando Lois então diz - Um momento, vou servir café para o seu fã clube. Ela se afasta do balcão com um sorriso sacana enquanto Clark revirava os olhos 


	4. Capitulo 4

As garotas estavam completamente malucas. Falavam todas como umas gralhas, confabulando mil planos malucos como elas. - Pelo jeito suas coleguinhas estão empolgadas, Smallville. - Brinca Lois Lane. - Sabe de onde elas vem? - Pergunta Clark curioso. - Não sei...Só sei que as vezes eu não entendo nada do que elas falam, parece que elas são de estrangeiras. - Comenta Lois, até que o barulho da sineta da porta chama atenção dela. Quando ela vê a morena toda pequenina com carinha de santa e a loirinha espevitada que por sinal é sua prima se aproximando comenta. - Agora que o fã-clube vai pirar. - Oi Clark! Oi Lo! - Fala Chloe toda empogada. - Olá Chlo! Olá Lana! - Lois fala com elas até que depois diz. - Farmboy! Para de babar! Isso enjoa as vezes! - Oi Chloe! Oi Lana! - Responde Clark todo babão se refazendo da surpresa de ver a namorada. - Oi Lois! Oi Clark! - Lana se aproxima e dá um selinho em Clark. Aline que sem querer viu aquilo falou: - Ih! Chegou a resposta! - Que resposta? - Pergunta a Re Lane meio impaciente por ter sua explicação interrompida. - Essa sem graça? - Pergunta Emma indignada. - Isso mesmo! - Responde LK chocada. - Eu disse que ele era meio babaca, ninguém quis me ouvir. - Comenta Lois com seu veneno. - Gente, é pior do que eu imaginava, olha como ele baba por ela. - Fala Leanna passada. - Agora fiquei com medo, se a Leanna não imaginava isso...O que será de nós? - Re Lane comenta desesperada. - Gente, parece que a Loirinha é prima da garçonete. - Comenta LK toda observadora. - E pelo jeito ela é afim dele também. - Comenta Aline. - E as duas são super amigas. - Comenta a Lois perdida. - Ou melhor, como irmãs, da para ver daqui isso. - Comenta Emma. - Vocês acham que eu disse que era pior do que eu imaginava por que? - Leanna fala impaciente. - Sem contar que a moreninha com cara de toda pura de coração é louca por ele. - Precisa deixar evidente esses detalhes? - Fala Aline indignada. - Precisa estragar e pisar nas minhas esperanças? - Reclama Emma. - O problema é grave! - Conclui LK. - O que podemos fazer agora? - Re Lane dá voz a pergunta que todas se faziam. - Danou-se! - Lois dá a respostas que todas temiam. 


	5. Capitulo 5

O debate estava forte na mesa a um bom tempo. Martha preocupada, resolveu se aproximar para saber o porque de tanto nervosismo, enquanto se aproximava podia ouvir as vozes irritadas. - Isso lá é guia turístico?...É um panfleto, eu disse que Los Angeles era melhor...Mas viemos para o meio do nada que nem hotel tem. - Lois estava realmente estressada. - Ei! Mas na empresa de turismo que consultei lá no Brasil falaram que tinha hotel! - Emma mostra-se chateada com a ingratidão, pois ela tinha organizado a baderna. - Dava para ver lá do Brasil essa cidade no mapa? - Pergunta Re Lane brincando. - Ei meninas! A questão é como vamos fazer? Onde vamos dormir? - Aline fala preocupada. - Para um grupo que conseguiu vencer o frio na frente de um estúdio no Canadá, o que será dormir neste calor desgraçado, que a noite deve ser bem agradável, numa praça de uma cidade pequena do Kansas? - Leanna lembra do passado triste. - Olhem pelo lado bom, seremos as primeiras mendigas da cidade. - LK demorou a falar mas soltou uma das suas frases que se tornariam pérolas. - Problemas meninas? - Pergunta Martha atenciosa. - Sim, nós gostaríamos de saber onde encontramos um hotel por aqui? - Pergunta Emma educadamente. - Não temos bem um hotel, mas tem um motel a... - Martha ia falando. - Espera ai, somos garotas de família, não freqüentamos isso não. - Fala Aline indignada, tendo um olhar surpreso de Martha. - Sua louca! Não é o que você está pensando, aqui Hotel e Motel é tudo a mesma coisa, só que Hotel é aqueles grandões e chiques, e o Motel é mais simples...Entendeu?...Depois te explico melhor. - Lois explicava didaticamente. - O que você estava dizendo para ela? - Pergunta Martha sem entender o português. - Estava explicando que ela é doida. - LK responde simplesmente. - Ah tah! - Martha finge que acredita, e depois continua. - Bem o Motel mais próximo fica a uns 5 Km daqui. - Passa ônibus lá na porta? - Pergunta Leanna interessada. - Desculpa, mas não temos transporte público. - Fala Martha sem graça. - Vamos ficar magras se ficarmos andando de láááá para cá todo tempo. - Responde Re Lane não gostando da idéia. - Bem, eu moro em uma fazenda que fica a 2 Km daqui, mas infelizmente o único lugar espaçoso que tenho para oferecer é o celeiro. - Fala Martha mais sem graça ainda e solicita. - Ótimo! Sempre andamos com sacos de dormir! Vai ser ótimo! É melhor andar 2 do que 5 Km. - Fala Emma empolgada. - Que meigo! Primeiro uma cidade pequena, depois uma estadia em uma fazenda, só falta nos convidarem para uma festa de rodeio americano. - Lois comenta bem baixinho no ouvido de Aline. - A Senhora pode desenhar um mapa, assim nós não incomodamos a senhora e a sua filha. - Fala Aline só para sacanear com a Lois. - Muito obrigada senhora! - LK agradece em poucas palavras. - E se precisar de ajuda nossa para os serviços de lá, nós topamos qualquer coisa para pagar essa estadia. - Re Lane fala educadamente. - Sem problemas. E Lois não é minha filha, é como se fosse...E eu não vou deixa-las andando por ai, meu filho leva vocês até lá, assim ele explica tudo ao meu marido. Ele pode se assustar em ver 6 garotas chegando sozinhas lá. - Martha atenciosa e cuidadosa como sempre, deixando as meninas encantadas, ela se vira para o balcão e fala. - Clark, leve as meninas lá na fazenda, acomode elas no celeiro. - Sim mãe! - Ele fica prontamente em pé, mostrando todo o respeito que tem pela mãe. - Espero que gostem. - Ela sorri e depois de ouvir muitos obrigadas, volta ao trabalho. - Gente é melhor que imaginávamos! Vamos ficar na casa do gatão! - Fala Leanna toda empolgada já pegando as malas. 


	6. Capitulo 6

As meninas vinham na carroceria da caminhonete na maior bagunça, rindo e fazendo graça de tudo. Clark e Lana vinham na frente, não entendo nada do que elas falavam, já que falavam na lingua do país delas, mas se divertiam com a bagunça que estava lá, eles se olhavam um para o outro enquanto Lana ficava rindo, Clark só balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro com uma expressão divertida. Ainda bem que ele não entendia nada, por que se entendesse estaria vermelho ao invés de estar divertido, já que as meninas estavam super empolgadas por ficar na casa do gatão, e não paravam de falar nisso e se alegrarem do quanto isso poderia ajudar seus planos. Ao chegar no Rancho Kent, enquanto elas desciam da caminhonete, veio o pai de Clark Jonnathan Kent, recebe-las, depois de toda situação explicada, Jonnathan disse para o filho mostrar onde elas ficariam. Todas subiram empolgada ao loft do celeiro, quando viram, Aline foi a primeira a falar (em inglês, claro): - Que lugar legal! Gostei! - Bem legal mesmo...Viu Lois, não vamos dormir com as vacas. - Fala Emma olhando o lugar, mas tendo que alfinetar a mais reclamona de todas. - Lois? - Clark pergunta espantado! - Eu...Lois Lane. - Ela estende a mão, mas ele estava chocado demais e Lana com um sorriso divertido. - Eu sei, sua amiga tem um nome igual ao meu. - Ela puxa a mão e fala - Mas estou impressionada, no meio do mato tem coisas bem alternativas. - Bem, ele e Lois não são tão amigos assim. - Esclarece Lana. - Ah tah! Ninguém culpa o mal gosto. - Fala LK sucintamente olhando Lana de cima a baixo. - Ela quis dizer, que a garota parece ser tão divertida, como é que ele não vai gostar de alguém assim? - Re Lane tenta justificar a amiga, mas sabendo o sentido da frase. - Bem, não queremos atrapalhar vocês dois, já nos sentimos em casa, não precisam se preocupar. - Fala Leanna educadamente. - Tudo bem, qualquer coisa estamos na casa, podem entrar lá sempre que precisarem. - Fala Clark educadamente. - Ok! - As meninas respondem todas juntas e afinadas. Clark e Lana descem as escadas e elas voltam a falar em português, sabendo que aqueles gringos não entenderiam nada mesmo. Isso era uma arma para o seu plano. - LK, você consegue ser tão discreta! - Repreende Leanna. - Eu só falei o que todo mundo tinha vontade. - Fala LK enquanto olhava em volta. - Mas que ela é morta de sem graça...Isso ela é. - Re Lane fala dando risinhos. - Então, e o plano? - Pergunta Aline. - Eu acho ele meio babaca para a minha xara, mas que essa garota é mais babaca que ele...certamente, por isso estou aqui para qualquer plano. - Fala Lois alegre. - Eu tenho um...Maluco, mas tenho! - Fala Emma epolgada. 


	7. Capitulo 7

- Que idéia genial! - Grita Leanna toda empolgada depois de ouvir a idéia da Emma. - Sim, mas quem vai separar os dois: o Papai Noel ou o Coelhinho da Páscoa? - Pergunta Lois irônica. - Vamos fazer um sorteio para escolher a sortuda. - Fala LK empolgada com o plano. - Já sei que nem vou sair, sou azarada para essas coisas. - Aline fica toda triste. - Deixa de ser boba, todo mundo tem sorte. - Fala Re Lane enquanto pega papel e caneta. - Sim. Vamos sortear. - Emma diz enquanto prepara os papeis - Se bem que como eu tive a idéia eu tinha que ser a premiada. - Que tal fazer um sorteio inverso, mais emocionante e que evita roubalheira. Cada uma de nós tira um papel, menos a Emma por que ela está sorteando, então o último papel que sobrar é com o nome da sortuda. - Sugere Aline. - Boa idéia! - Disse LK. - Pronto, os papeis estão todos prontos, podem conferir. - Re Lane mostra os papelotes do sorteio todos prontos. - Ok! Está tudo honesto até agora. - Lois sacaneia. - Nunca vi um plano tão complicado, desde o sorteio. - Leanna comenta entediada. - Aquele do Canadá foi mais fácil, só foi pular o muro e pronto! - Vamos lá! - Emma sacode os papeis e entrega eles para o sorteio. - Ordem Alfabética para ser mais honesto. Aline coloca a mão no saquinho e ao abrir fala sorrindo satisfeita por não ser ela: - Lois! - Como? Sacanagem, ser tirada assim de cara não vale! - Lois responde indignada. - Pulando o meu nome, vamos para a Leanna. Leanna pega um papelote e abre com um sorriso sacana: - Te vinguei Lois, a Aline está fora! - Merda! - Aline torce a cara. LK coloca a mão nos papelotes e fala sacana: - Leanna vai fazer companhia para a Aline! - Bem feito! Se danou! - Aline começa a sacanear. - Eu não queria ir mesmo. - Finge desinteresse. Lois tira o papelzinho e quando abre fala: - Pronto! LK saiu! Só falta ser a Emma ou a Re Lane. - Ai Meu Deus do Céu! Será que vai ser hoje! - Fala Re Lane toda empolgada. Todas começam a rir enquanto Re Lane tira o papelote para depois gritar: - MALDITO! Como ele pode me trair desse jeito? Eu me auto eliminei! Ai as gargalhadas aumentam e Emma tira o papel que sobrou mostrando a todas e pulando como uma macaca de tanta alegria. - Obrigada! Agora estou começando a gostar desse plano mesmo! Depois de todas mais calmas. Re Lane sai correndo e volta minutos depois com quase um palmo de lingua para fora, ofegante. - A mala ainda está lá! - Certo! - Fala Emma toda feliz. - Todas sabem o que temos que fazer? - Sim! - Responde as outras garotas. - Vamos dar um tempo para por o plano em prática! - Fala Emma toda satisfeita. 


	8. Capitulo 8

A noite chegou em Smallville. E aquele exercito de garotas com toalha, shampoo, condicionador, mochila, sabonete, escova e pasta de dente, cremes, liquido para lavar lente de contacto, pote para armazenar a lente, escova de cabelo e muitas outras coisas que só uma mulher pode carregar para um simples banho, atravessam o gramado que separavam o celeiro da casa. Ao entrar pela porta da cozinha dão de cara com Jonnathan, como Lois é a mais cara-de-pau, ela pula para frente e diz: - Olá Sr. Kent! Sabe como é, chegou a hora do banho e gostariamos de saber onde podemos tomar banho sem atrapalhar...Tem algum...algum...um momento. - Ela se vira para as meninas e pergunta baixinho em português. - Como é poço em inglês? - Alguém depois de folhear o dicionário responde e ela continua o diálogo com o senhor em inglês. - Desculpa, Tem algum poço, podemos tomar banho lá. - Não queremos atrapalha-lo de forma nenhuma. - Fala Aline sorrindo. - Já achamos que atrapalhamos demais. - Leanna diz de forma doce. - Gente! Deixa ele dizer como podemos tomar benho! - LK fala lá de trás impaciente. - Obrigada...Srta... - Fala Jonnathan divertido com a situação. - Pode me chamar de LK. - Fala ela despachada. - Obrigada LK. Bem garotas! Podem tomar banho lá em cima! - Fala ele educada. - Subindo a escada fica no fim do corredor. - Obrigada Sr. Kent. - Elas vão falando enquanto passavam por ele. Ele apenas sorriu educadamente enquanto via as garotas subirem as escadas animadamente. Estava impressionado, elas estavam com o mesmo bom humor de horas atrás, a bateria delas parecia não tem fim. Assim que elas pisaram no corredor fizeram um reconhecimento do terreno, logo puderam fazer um reconhecimento da área. Então começaram a conversar baixo em português: - Bem, vocês ficam na fila, eu vou logo tomar meu banho. Então vocês inventam alguma desculpa para ela descer, talvez seja aquela que treinamos com a Re Lane. - Emma organiza o plano e entra no banheiro. - Tudo bem. - Responde as outras. Re Lane desce as escadas e vai falar com Jonnathan: - Oi Sr. Kent! - Oi! - A fila do banheiro está meio grande, então resolvi passar um tempo aqui. - Sei como é. - O homem sorri compreensivo. - Eu sei que cheguei hoje com as meninas, mas não pega mal para uma cidade pequena, o seu filho e a namorada dele ficarem assim no quarto. Olha que vim de uma cidade pequena e sei o quanto isso é ruim, os dois ficarem assim não pega bem. Se eu fosse o senhor, eu chamava a moça agora para uma conversa, isso pega meio mal! As meninas na fila e ela lá...Sabe como é? - Re Lane fala com seu ar amigo. - Sei. - Fala Jonnathan meio preocupado. - Você pode subir e avisar para a Lana que quero falar com ela? - Claro Sr. Kent! - Re Lane responde solicita. Depois de subir as escadas ela faz o sinal de legal para as amigas. 


	9. Capitulo 9

Re Lane bate na porta. Clark aparece de calça Jeans e a blusa do avesso, fica meio constrangido com aquela fila no corredor, mas fala educadamente: - Sim? - Olha, seu pai pediu para mandar um recado que ele quer falar com a Lana lá embaixo. - Fala Re Lane de forma angelical. - Tudo bem. Vou avisa-la! Muito obrigada! - Responde ele sorrindo e ouve um de nada antes da porta ser fechada. Re Lane com um olhar sonhador, pega o ultimo lugar na fila e faz cara de ingênua enquanto Lana sai. Quando Emma sai do banheiro, elas simulam uma confusão por causa de posição no banheiro, e mais uma vez simulam que Re Lane fura a fila e entra no banheiro. - Poxa essa Re pulou a vez de todo mundo! - Lois finge gritar indignada. - Sacanagem! Poxa! - Grita Aline. Emma de cabelo molhado, roupa trocada, passa pelas garotas e entra no quarto de Clark. Ela teve que se controlar para não enfartar ao ver ele sem blusa. - Ei! - Ele grita surpreso. - Desculpa, pensei que não estivesse aqui. Aquelas desgraçadas me falaram que não estava aqui. É que estou atrás de uma escova de cabelo, eu não sei onde enfiei a minha. - Ela fala toda ingenua. - Está ai em cima do movel! - Ele aponta para ele visivelmente sem graça, colocando a camisa rápido. - Na verdade, posso ser honesta. Eu fiquei muito afim de você. - Emma não sabia de onde estava tirando a cara-de-pau, mas tinha que fazer o plano. E que plano bom. Ela se aproxima dele que estava paralisado. - Você é uma gracinha! Lindo! Ela sem mais nem menos tasca o beijo nele, daqueles de deixar o cara louco, ele fica sem saber o que fazer. Emma empurra ele na cama que estava logo atrás, ele se desequilibra e cai, ela sobe nele usando o peso do corpo e continua a beija-lo. Perdido, não sabia se empurrava, pois não queria magoar a garota. - Clark! - Aquela voz baixa e cheia de desgosto veio da porta. Clark rapidamente reagiu, jogando Emma para o lado, essa caiu sobre a cama. E ele pode ver Lana saindo correndo, e foi logo atrás dela, podendo ouvir Emma dizer humildemente: - Desculpa! Eu não queria causar isso! Depois de um tempo Clark voltou chateado. Encontrando Emma toda sem graça sentada na cama. - Desculpa, eu não queria causar isso. - Tudo bem, sem problema. Depois tento conversar. Mas já estou até acostumado, sempre é assim. Quando vai tudo bem, alguma coisa acontece e dá tudo errado. - Clark senta na cama meio chateado. - Desculpa eu me meter, mas sai do banho e as meninas mandaram procurar a Emma, sabe como é o medo de perder a vez faz com que não saiam da fila nem que o mundo acabe. - Re Lane comenta rapidamente. - Mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir a ultima parte da conversa. Nem sei o porque dela, desconfio pelo que a fila me contou...Sei que estou me metendo, mas aceita uma opinião? - Toda humilde se aproxima. 


	10. Capitulo 10

- Sei que estou me metendo, mas aceita uma opinião? - Toda humilde se aproxima. - A essa hora da noite, aceito sim. - Clark fala com um sorriso agradecido. - Se tudo dá errado desde o inicio, quando vai ficando bom dá errado de novo. É porque não é para ser mesmo. - Re Lane fala como se fosse a sabedoria em pessoa. - O quanto errado já deu? - Pergunta Emma curiosa. - Já terminamos e voltamos várias vezes. - E quem foi que terminou na maioria das vezes? - Pergunta Re Lane estudando o paciente. - Ela. - Responde ele tristemente. - Então! Essa garota não é segura de si e nem dos sentimentos dela. - Lois se entrometendo da porta fala. Ele olha impressionado. Assustado com a proporção daquilo. - Não esquenta! Eu sei que é meio ridículo ver 3 desconhecidas debatendo a sua vida pessoal, mas as vezes quem está de fora, nem conhece, pode ver a coisa melhor, mesmo quando ouve a história do corredor. - Lois fala se aproximando e se estatelando numa poltrona. - Não liga, ela é assim mesmo. - Re Lane explica a atitude de Lois. - Eu conheço muito bem isso. - Fala Clark meio triste, mas seu olhar tinha um certo brilho de que lembrava de algo. - Bem, mas em parte ela está certa. Uma garota que te manda embora sempre que algo não sai como planejado, é uma estúpida! - Fala Emma com seu jeito despachado. - Se ela gostasse de você mesmo, ela ia enfrentar tudo, mesmo chateada estaria ali. - Re Lane completa o raciocínio. - Vocês não estão fazendo isso tudo para que eu fique com a amiga de vocês? - Clark pergunta desconfiado. - Não! Nunca faríamos isso! Sabemos como a Emma é! Depois que a novidade passa, tudo vai junto com ela! - Responde Lois da poltrona. - Valeu Lois! - Emma responde ofendida e depois na cara-de-pau fala. - Eu só queria te beijar mesmo. Não se preocupe. Clark arregalou os olhos impressionado com a franqueza da garota. - Mas olhe pelo lado bom. Pode ser a possibilidade que a vida te deu para rever seus conceitos. - Re Lane sorri amigável. - Mas é tão difícil...Eu sempre amei ela minha vida toda, não sei como recomeçar, se quero recomeçar, se é isso mesmo...Não sei...É estranho. - Clark responde perdido. - Só cogitar a possibilidade de recomeçar, já é um sinal que algo lá dentro pede por isso. - Lois fala com um sorriso. - Então tem que começar a aprender a recomeçar. - Emma incentiva. - Talvez o seu coração recomeçou e você nem percebeu isso. - Re Lane completa. - Como? - Clark pergunta confuso. 


	11. Capitulo 11

- Lois Lane. - Fala LK da porta. - O que? - Pergunta ele olhando para a Lois do quarto. - Não, seu idiota! A outra Lois Lane! - Lois revira os olhos na cadeira. - Lois, você tira todo o brilho da cena! Obrigada! - Emma fala chateada. - A LK fez uma entrada triunfal, mas o Clark estragou! - Re Lan defende a amiga. - Eu sabia que duas Lois Lane ia complicar tudo. Mas vamos continuar por favor. - Sim, Lois Lane. Nós notamos como vocês se olham. - LK entra e se senta no braço da poltrona onde Lois estava sentada. - Não...Vocês devem estar alucinando! Ela me odeia! - Clark sorri divertido e incredulo. - Tem um ditado no nosso país que diz: "Quem desdenha quer comprar". - Leanna fala na porta já sabendo do que se tratava a conversa. - Vocês são malucas! - Fala Clark assustado. - Ei! Malucas observadoras e que estão aqui para ajudar. - Aline entra e se senta logo no chão entrando na conversa. - E pode parar de ficar pensando se tudo isso foi armação! Pense nos benefícios e não em como chegou até aqui. - Re Lane tenta manter a concentração dele no assunto. - Qual é o garoto do Kansas que tem a possibilidade de ter 6 fadas madrinhas brasileiras para arrumar sua vida amorosa? - Lois sacaneia. - Ainda mais nesse fim de mundo, essas possibilidades diminuem, por isso eu digo que você tem que aproveitar. - Sim! Então vamos lá falem! - Diz Clark se dando por vencido. - Vimos os olhares que trocam, parecem faiscar. - Fala Aline empolgada. - Claro nos odiamos! - Clark conclui. - Não! Falamos faiscar em outro sentido! E vocês se odeiam por que? - Leanna argumenta. - Se eu chego numa cidade que...Antes de falar algo, o que aquela loirinha é para ela? - Pergunta LK. - A Chloe? É prima dela! - Explica Clark. - Então, imagina a situação. Eu chego em uma cidade e conheço um cara assim como você, gente boa e bonito, só que ele ama uma garota demais, pelo menos até aquele momento, e sei que minha prima é louca por ele, ama ele mais que tudo. Acha que eu não tentaria evitar qualquer sentimento bom?...Amor se evita com que? Com ódio! - LK explica de forma prática e direta. Clark estava pasmo. - Eu já disse LK, você ainda mata alguém assim. - Aline reclama. - Vou convidar ela para dar noticia de morte! Ela deve ser muito boa. - Brinca Lois. - Ei Clark! Num baba e fala algo! - Pede Leanna. - Sim, no que vocês podem me ajudar? - Pergunta Clark como se caisse na real. - Bem, podemos lhe ajudar em tudo. - Diz Emma empolgada. - Na verdade nós ajudamos a começar, o resto é com você. - Fala LK 


	12. Capitulo 12

- Homem é um bando de ser incompetente! - LK reclama enquanto estava sentada no Talon para mais uma rodada de café. - Por isso que Deus ao criar o Adão, um rascunho meio incompetente, pediu uma costelinha para criar a Eva, por que ele viu que aquele marmanjo só não ia ter futuro. - Aline sacaneia. - Também, quem juntaria a toalha molhada, ajeitasse a tampa da pasta, faria aquela comida que ele gosta, aturaria aquela bagunça e outras coisas? São Pedro que não faria isso. - Lois termina o comentário. - Eu disse que faríamos tudo, mas o Clark já está pecando por abuso. - Reclama Emma. - Já estão intimos assim? - Pergunta Leanna irônica. - Claro, ela beijou a boca dele. - Re Lane mostra e depois reclama. - Sortuda desgraçada! Só as meninas estavam no Talon, ele estava meio vazio. Então Lois Lane pode ouvir aquele coral: - Lois! - Andaram treinando a noite toda é? - Fala se aproximando da mesa. - Podemos conversar um pouquinho, está vazio, queriamos bater um papinho com você. - Fala Emma educadamente. - Se não for problema é claro? - LK pergunta educadamente. - Tudo bem, podem falar. - Lois se senta solicita. - É que somos curiosas...Bem...Hum...Não sabemos como dizer isso...Não sei se vai te chatear essa pergunta...Sabe como é. - Fala Aline toda sem graça. - Por que você e o Kent brigam tanto? - Lois vai direto ao assunto recebendo vários olhares chocados. - Alguém tinha que começar isso. - Por que ele é um chato, caipira, certinho, e...e... - Lois Lane procura mais palavras. - Olha quando agente odeia alguém sabemos todos os adjetivos, não fica nesse "e..." ai. - Comenta Leanna. - Isso mesmo. Desconfiamos de certas coisinhas. - Re Lane insinua. - O que? - Lois Lane pergunta confusa. - Que você é afim dele. - Fala Lois indo direto ao ponto. - Mas que droga Lois! Assim você tira a graça de tudo! - Re Lane reclama indignada. - Bem, vamos deixar isso para lá. Lois, você é afim dele? - Leanna imprensa contra a parede. - Você piraram! Vocês são loucas! - Lois Lane fala chocada. - Já é a segunda vez que ouvimos isso, estou começando a achar que eles tem razão. - Emma comenta. - Estamos certas! Acertamos! Essa reação prova tudo! - LK conclui. - E temos uma boa noticia, acho que o jogo virou para o seu lado. - Fala Re Lane calmamente. - Isso mesmo a... - Quando Lois ia falando, Aline tapa a boca dela. - Demos um jeitinho em tudo...Descobrimos que você está sendo uma besta. - Aline fala alegre. Lois estava sem palavras. - Isso mesmo, achamos que seus sentimentos podem vir a ser, ou melhor, podem ser correspondidos. - Leanna completa. - Mas como? Não entendi? - Lois Lane pergunta perdida. - Entendeu sim! - Lois responde séria. - Bem, para saber mais, encontre agente hoje a noite lá no celeiro do rancho, é que nós estamos dormindo lá...Ai explicamos tudo. - Fala Emma já se levantando que logo sai com as outras meninas. - Eu acho que fomos muito diretas. - Aline fala baixinho. - Mas pessoa desse jeito só entende assim. - LK fala. - Vê como é a Lois. - Leanna termina. - Eu também amo vocês viu! - Lois responde irônica. - Ah! - As outras meninas respondem num tom de "nem te ligo". 


	13. Capitulo 13

- Entendeu ou vou ter que desenhar, caipira? - Pergunta Lois para Clark. - Entendi. - Responde Clark já entediado com tanto procedimento. - Não liga, ela é sempre amável assim. - Ironiza LK. - Ela recebeu um convite para trabalhar no Cerimonial do Vaticano. - Brinca Emma. - Sim...Vamos nos ligar em tudo. - Re Lane chama atenção. - Clark, você vai aparecer dali, com seu jeito bonito de ser, e vai tratar ela de forma doce e delicada. - Leanna explica. Quando Clark ia falar: - Não se preocupe, você vai conseguir. Lembre-se que é a única chance. - Aline fala delicadamente para ele.

A NOITE NO CELEIRO

Lois sobe as escadas do celeiro perguntando. - Meninas? Meninas? - Elas mandaram dizer que não podiam mais ficar. - Clark sai da escuridão surpreendendo Lois. - Que susto, Smallville. - Lois fala ainda se recuperando do susto. - Mas mandaram dizer que estavam certas. - Ele fala com um pequenos sorriso no canto dos lábios. - Acho melhor eu ir embora. - Lois fala já saindo. Clark a segura pelo braço e quando ela ia se virando para reclamar ou argumentar, ficou muda diante do olhar dele, que foi seguido por um beijo, apaixonado que marcava o inicio de algo muito duradouro.

NO ÔNIBUS RUMO A METROPOLIS

- Sinceramente, num sei que porcaria de turismo é esse que fizemos! - Reclama Lois. - Olha pelo lado bom, fizemos um casal feliz? - Fala Emma toda empolgada. - Grande merda! E nós? Gastamos uma grana preta para fazer os outros feliz, quem faz isso é palhaço e diretor de comédia americana. - Lois fala de sua poltrona. - Falando nisso já tenho uma próxima sugestão de roteiro! - Fala Leanna toda empolgada. - Qual é menina? - Pergunta Aline toda empolgada. - Los Angeles, na época da entrega daqueles prêmios, vamos ver tanta gente famosa! - Fala Leanna empolgada. - Isso mesmo! Podemos ver o Tomzinho! - Re Lane fala toda empolgada. - Agora falou bonito! Cidade civilizada! - Fala Lois feliz, interessadissima. - Dessa vez eu pego uma cueca do Tom autografada! - Emma diz feliz. - Que nada, eu pego! - Protesta Leanna. - Eu pego! - Grita Re Lane - Eu que vou pegar. - Até LK grita. Começa o debate e assim o ônibus vai rumo a Metropolis tendo vários pobres passageiros tendo que agüentar essas garotas malucas. E pobre do Tom Welling que terá que escapar delas.

FIM 


End file.
